


Underneath Yesterday

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Dystopian, Gay, Homosexuals, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, National Novel Writing Month, Please Kill Me, Post-Apocalyptic, Robotic Arm, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (my nanowrimo story for 2016)Underneath the last safe city on earth, named Yesterday, the bodies of Illia and Mercutio wander.





	1. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercutio wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is how this will go -- i only have the first few chapters written, so i'll post those first and try to write continuations, but if i can't, i'll post the other chapters i've written. those chapters are the end and a middle section.

He woke to the sound of nothing. The air was still, as was he. Mercutio sat up slowly, his heart beating faster than he thought it should be, and he frantically looked around. What he saw he didn't like. A body by the door, red-grey blood splattered on the wall. The head of the body laid on the floor next to the body, wires and gore sprouting from the bottom of the neck like english ivy. Shuddering and covering his mouth and nose with his shirt, Mercutio pushed himself back, his back now against the wall. Trying not to panic, he tried to steady his breathing, not being able to pry his eyes away from the body in the corner by the door.


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illia wakes up.

He woke with the sudden realization he couldn't feel his right arm. Sitting up, he whipped his head around to look at it and yelled.


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercutio thinks and gets his priorities straight.

The yell made him jump. His eyes shot from the body to the door, frantic again, and Mercutio dropped his shirt and slowly moved off the metal-framed bed. There was a change of clothes, short sword, pistols, and a knife on a table by the door next to the body, and a bloodied rusty piece of metal in the chest of the body, as well as another one on the floor next to the head. Shuddering, Mercutio tried to plan out what he was going to do next. It was like a video game - you need a strategy to beat the boss and win. Except in this case, winning meant getting out with his life, beating the boss is figuring out where the hell he was, and this was no video game. 

He grabbed the clothes and changed quickly, in the corner farthest from the body. Mercutio found that in the pile was a fleece-lined jacket, a red shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots with red laces. How oddly color-coordinated, for a room with a dead body in it. His observant thoughts spoke louder than his worried ones, and he sighed, shoving the knives in a pouch attached to his pants, and the sword into a sheath on his back. If he had a mirror, he guessed he would look badass in it. Either way, he had no idea where he was, and the yell came back into his now intruded thoughts. He needed to find out who that was, and fast, if they were injured. They may end up like the person by the door.


	4. Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions occur.

Illia had no idea where he was. The fait sound of shuffling was heard as he gripped his arm, chest heaving, heart pumping blood in panic. He wouldn't, no, couldn't calm down. When did this happen? Why did it happen? His arm... what had happened to it? 

He almost couldn't feel it, the arm, but he could move it just fine. Illia went through some deep breaths, and felt himself calm down. He let go of the arm, lifting his head up to take in his surroundings. His room was practically empty, besides his bed and the table by the door, which had a pile of what looked like clothing, a sniper rifle, a pistol, and a literal samurai sword. Frowning, he slips out of bed and stands shakily, and was about to rummage through the clothes when he heard whispering. 

"Why did you kill him?"

It became louder.

"I think it was a good thing that you killed him."

And louder.

"How could you let it kill him?"

Louder still.

"sssh."

The shush only made them louder.

"AU SECOURS!"

Illia screamed and fell back onto his bed, crawling backwards so that his back was against the wall. The whispers had silenced themselves, and his chest was heaving, and he was shaking so hard, Illia felt tears streaming down his face. His knees where pulled to his chest and he was gripping them as if they were his lifeline. He kept his head down for fear that he would see something, something that would worsen his state.

BANG BANG BANG

He jumped, silent as he stared at his door, wide-eyed.

"Who..." he cleared his throat, "who is it?"

"I'm Mercutio. I heard you yelling, and I'm assuming you just woke up, too, right?"

"Y...Yeah, I did."

"You did? Well, I guess that's a good thing, right?"

Illia took a minute, slowly getting back off the bed and wiping tears off of his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

Mercutio's voice came back, and Ilia nodded, forgetting he couldn't see him, and then remembering at the same time. He walked over to the door, taking in a breath.

"You're not going to try to kill me, correct?"

On the other side of the door, Mercutio was silent. What was he supposed to say? Illia would doubt him no matter he said. What a stupid thing to ask.

"I won't. Please trust me when I say I'm just worried."

The door creaked open and Illia saw Mercutio. He was taller than him, and he had blonde-brown curly hair that was pretty short. Green eyes. There was something almost familiar about him, something Illia couldn't place.

He was frozen, staring at Mercutio. He didn't realize until he said something.

"Your arm. Do you remember what happened?"

Illia pried his eyes away from Mercutio and over to his own arm, shaking his head.

"I have no idea."

A small frown forming on his face, Mercutio looked Illia up and down.

"You aren't injured? Is there anyone else in your room?"

"No, not that I know of. How about you?"

"Nope."

Illia felt awkward at this point, so he invited Mercutio in, and sat down on his bed. Mercutio stepped in and looked almost surprised, as if something were different in Illia's room compared to Mercutio's. 

"Illia."

"Pardon?"

"My name. It's Illia."

"Like Homer's the Iliad?"

Mercutio turned around a little so he could face Illia, and Illia... laughed. It was odd, the sound and feeling of it. How could he be laughing after the thing's he's already experienced. He should be traumatized, unable to speak to the stranger in his room that is Mercutio. It need faster than he thought it would, the laughing. He was quite stunned afterward, as was Mercutio. It was a moment before either of them spoke again.


	5. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illia changes and tries to get his priorities together.

"I'm gonna step out for a minute, you should change and grab some stuff. Honestly, this place gives me the creeps."

Mercutio has now found himself acquainted with another person, who's name is Illia. As he stepped outside of Illia's room, he sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. The hallway that all six of the rooms were in was all just metal, all of it black. The floor was green, a bland green that reminded him of puke. He wondered what was in the other rooms, but at the same time, he didn't want to find more dead bodies. The one in his room was enough for one lifetime. 

But why was Mercutio's room the only one that had a dead body in it? 

A light flickered and died, and the end of the hallway was enveloped in complete darkness. It put him on edge, more than he would like to admit, out of all honesty. Mercutio shuddered, resting his hand on the pouch of knives he had. Taking a breath that he assumed he needed, he started to wondered when Illia was going to finish.

"You alright in there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all that i've written so far. i'll update if i can! au reviour for now!


End file.
